1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an orthotic device, and particularly to an orthotic that can be adapted to selectively support various portions of a jointed limb of the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An orthotic is a device, such as a brace or splint, for supporting, immobilizing, or treating muscles, joints, or skeletal parts that are weak, ineffective, deformed, or injured.
A patient, such as a stroke patient who is at least partially physically impaired, may require a brace to support and stabilize the ankle. The brace usually includes an ankle and foot support that extends from the underside of the foot, around the back of the ankle and upward to the lower portion of the calf. The ankle and foot support is usually removed before entering bed and while the patient is in bed.
When the patient is to walk or attend a session in which physical therapy is administered, the patient's leg must often be supported along a greater length than that of the foot support, e.g., from the upper portion of the calf, across the knee joint to the thigh. To provide this enhanced support to the leg, it is conventional to remove the foot brace and to replace it with a longer brace that extends from the underside of the foot, around the back of the ankle, along the calf, possibly to the thigh. Due to the size of the replacement brace, the patient's weakened physical condition, lack of stamina and partial paralysis on the affected side of the body that requires the brace, the patient needs assistance in removing the foot brace and securing the longer brace to the patient's leg.
A need exists for an orthotic device comprising various length segments that can be readily connected to and disconnected from a short brace, thereby increasing its length and the length of the leg or arm that is supported by the brace. Preferably the orthotic device is easily assembled in segments so that it can be quickly disassembled and restored to its shorter length when need for the greater length of support is past.